Bitten
by Dapperstiel
Summary: Kirk and Spock visit and alien planet. Spock gets bitten by a bug that has some interesting effects. Mature!


Bitten

"Energize," Jim said naturally, as a habit rather than a command. He could hear the power of the beam ready to transport, and then he was on the Aldeton Beta's surface.

"Carbon, Captain" His first officer said to him.

"What Mr. Spock?" Jim wasn't paying attention, _Damn I look like a fool now_.

"This planet is Carbon based, like your earth." Spock watched Jim, awaiting a response of acknowledgment.

"Ah," was sufficient. Jim ordered the landing party to their separate ways, as usual. Mr. Spock retaining the position of _always by his side_. Gathering plant samples was a boring job to James Kirk, but he enjoyed watching as Spock took readings on everything that came into his path. The enjoyment of adventure and the enjoyment of knowledge. Between the both of them they had it all, (Even if Spock would never admit to something so human as enjoyment). They made there way in the opposite direction from the other parties. Coming to a partly secluded area, due to the number of tall, erect plants. tree like was best to describe them.

"Captain," His first officer called out in an alerted, almost excited tone. Jim instantly ran over, though it was actually more like a few leaps, as he wasn't too far away in the first place.

"What is it Mr. Spock?" Being oh so formal, and sounding more dramatic than he would have liked.

"Curious. It is gone."

"What's gone?" Spock's Captain asked.

"There was a small arthropod that seemed to be giving off immense quantities of chemicals dangerous to the nervous system."

"Well, it's good that it's gone then, huh?!" Jim chuckled nervously.

"It bite me captain."

"What?!" Jim was shocked and bitterly frightened, "Spock! How are you feeling? You need to be beamed up immediately!"

"Negative. I believe I am well. No signs have shown otherwise." Spock stared down his captain, he stood just a few feet away from the concerned face.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked for human confirmation.

"Quite so Captain. However…" Spock trailed off as he took a large step forward, erasing most of the distance between the two men. "are you?" Jim blinked as he stumbled for words.

"W-what do you mean" He managed to get out. But there was no answer as Spock moved his head forward, colliding their lips together, violent the first second, and gentle the next. Their lips pressed against another for a few moments before Jim finally was able to pull away. "Spock!" Jim blushed "What has… It's the bug! the bug has messed with your brain!" He exclaimed. No reply as the Vulcan held Jim close. Another kiss. Jim felt Spock harden against his pants this time. He knew if he looked down he would be able to see the bulge. He thought about what a Vulcan dick would look like, which somewhere along with the kissing had set his own to stiffen. Jim knew his first officer could feel it. Spock pulled the kiss away, and gazed into Jim's eyes with desire and lust. Jim was getting ready to fight his first officer, perhaps to slap the sense back into him, but he was too slow to do so. Spock pushed his human captain onto the soft alien ground. Jim made a small moan of pain as his back hit the surface. Spock positioned himself perfectly on top, forming shadows across his captain's slightly frightened face. Jim struggled for a while before he realized it was useless.

Both of their erections met with uniform fabric between. Jim wished this was not arousing, and wondered why it was. _But oh, it was. _Spock held Jim's arms down firmly. They laid silent a few seconds, as if Spock was deciding how to proceed. And then the pressure to Jim's erection was too demanding, as it sent his hips upward into his friend. Spock took this moment of vulnerability and swiftly removed his captains shirt and his own, ignored the groan that escaped his own lips as his captain bucked upwards. He undid his pants; they were quickly disposed of and Spock now laid completely naked on top of Jim. The human tried to protest against his own pants removal but apparently it was only in Spock's amusement as he did so more roughly.

They took in each other's sight. But the moment didn't last, Spock rolled his Captain over onto his stomach and grabbed his deliciously rounded ass. The Vulcan unconsciously licked his lips. He licked his fingers wet, which gave him his own pleasure as he spent a little too much time on doing so. Then two hot, saliva-rich fingers were inserted into that deliciousness. Jim was being a good boy, staying put, or more likely was that Spock's legs were holding him viciously down. He let out an unanticipated gasp.

"Do you enjoy such actions?" The Vulcan's voice did a figurative smirk as the fingers slowly slid further into his captain's sub-conscience. "Mmmm" was the only thing Jim could confirm with. Followed by the release of heavy air from his lungs. Spock withdrew his warm fingers. Finally giving Jim a chance to talk. "Spock. Please, the bug has messed with your mind. You need to get control of yourself!"

"Jim. I am in complete control of myself. You seem to enjoy this. Why would I cease my actions?" Spock asked calmly, almost as if he weren't ready to impale his captain with his hard Vulcan dick.

"It is the bug. You will regret…" He was cut off by… a chuckle?

"Jim. There was no "bug" of that nature." He held his stance, as well as his half-pleased expression. He imagined his Captain's face to be something in between anger, delight and general confusion. It was.

"You lied." Jim pointed out.

"No, I did not lie, there was a number of arthropods where we stood. However, I was uncertain how to proceed in our current relationship, so I thought…"

"Spock! Just fuck me."

"Yes, of course Jim."


End file.
